1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a guard.
More particularly, the present invention relates to a wise-guard.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for guards have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,999,139 to Wong teaches an automobile engine starter that includes a controller for monitoring the internal temperature of the vehicle and generating a temperature signal when that temperature falls outside a predetermined range. The vehicle is also equipped with a mobile telephone or radio receiver that may receive a signal from a remote location to generate a remote starting signal that may be combined with the temperature signal to start the engine when both signals are present.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,296,334 to Wong teaches a programmable electronic starting device for automobiles and the like. The starting device incorporates means that are selectable to actuate automotive accessories. This device enables predetermined temperature functions and predetermined temperatures to be entered into programmable memories so that when certain temperatures are reached, the device is actuated and serves to start the engine, to allow the engine to run for a predetermined time, or until a predetermined temperature is reached, and to shut off the engine.
Canadian patent number 1,215,765 to Wong teaches an electronic programmable controller device that permits programs to be set to operate any electrical apparatus by means of programmed time setting or programed sensor settings. For example, temperature settings.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,054,569 to Scott et al. teaches a system for use in remotely starting a motor vehicle and operating vehicle accessories. It includes a remote unit having a digital controller which provides encoded digital command signals and a vehicle unit which receives the digital command signals and controllably operates the vehicles's engine and accessories in dependence thereon. The system is characterized by a frequency shift keying method of signal transmission independent of known carrier on, carrier off techniques.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,674,454 to Phairr teaches a remote control automobile engine starting apparatus that has a remote control unit with a transceiver for transmitting engine starting and automobile heater and air conditioner control signals to a remotely controlled starting circuit within the automobile. The starting circuit makes a first attempt at starting the automobile engine and, if the first attempt fails, a second attempt is automatically made. Safety features include a hood switch, automatic door locks and a timer for stopping the engine after it has run for a predetermined period of time.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,811,049 to Hildrith et al. teaches a remote engine starter having an auxiliary electrical circuit in parallel with the usual electrical circuit of an automobile. The auxiliary circuit is under control of a remote receiver.
U.S. Pat. No.3,790,806 to Lessard teaches a remote engine starting system including a radio transmitter, the actuation of which initiates the timing of two preselected periods. The first of which controls the actuation of the engine cranking system until the engine is started and the second of which controls the period during which the engine will run.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,675,032 to Shaheen, U.S. Pat. No. 3,727,070 to Laang, and U.S. Pat. No. 2,632,120 to Gelbman, each teach remote automobile starting systems wherein electrical cables are connected between the remote control unit and the automobile engine.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,124,118 to Siebert teaches a remote control which starts an internal combustion engine upon the reception of a photoelectric signal.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,042,439 to Tholl et al. teaches an electromechanical apparatus and a method for remotely controlling the operation of an internal combustion engine. The apparatus uses state-of-the-art transmitting and receiving circuitry for secure sending and receiving of control command signals. Further security is provided by limiting engine operation, after starting, to an idling condition, limiting the time allowed to attempt to start an engine and to start and run the engine after generation of a control command signal. Providing control capability to actuate by the apparatus is by a remote command signal.
U.S. Pat No. 4,446,460 to Tholl et al. teaches an electrical apparatus and method for remotely starting an internal combustion engine. The apparatus is simplified and has transmitting circuitry that issues a predetermined set of coded signals, which selectively enable receiving circuitry and receiver control circuitry by which the engine is remotely started and accessories are remotely actuated.
Lastly, U.S. Pat No. 4,637,359 to Cook teaches an automatic starting and electronic detection system for remotely starting a vehicle and scanning the vehicle's electrical system components for explosives or to detect malfunctions. The system includes a clock and a remote-control receiver and transmitter combination which are electrically connected to the battery and operable to be energized for selectively connecting a current signal from the battery to the balance of the system including the starter circuit of the vehicle. The electronic detection device includes a cascade arrangement of timers for actuating various vehicle lights and accessories, and the vehicle's horn, in a predetermined sequence of sufficient duration to give a vehicle operator feedback for each step in the sequence.